


I Met a Dementor

by LinSpinner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Dementors, Despair, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinSpinner/pseuds/LinSpinner





	I Met a Dementor

The air turned cold  
My breath turned to shards of ice  
Darkness pressed in, enveloping  
Blocking out everything nice

My skin turned cold  
Hands becoming stiff and trembling  
Darkness filled my eyes  
And I froze, sweating

My lungs turned cold  
Freezing more with every breath  
Darkness filled my thoughts  
And it felt like death

My mind turned cold  
Happiness replaced by despair  
Darkness filled my awareness  
Till I almost wasn't there

My heart turned cold  
The love fled from my core  
Darkness filled my soul  
Until I was no more


End file.
